winxfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Este gran mundo
Este gran mundo (Tu música es la mía en España, This Big World en Inglés y La Tua Musica È La Mia en Italia) es una canción original de Musa dedicada a su madre Wa-Nin, mientras que en el episodio El Secreto de Morgana de la 4ª Temporada está dedicada a Nabu. Letra |-|Español Latino= Cuando siento que estoy Perdiendo la fe Tú me ayudas a seguir Volver a creer No te rindas Este no es el final Porque lo mejor Está por llegar y cada día tiene magia Mi alma despierta Quiere cantar Y sé que este gran mundo me abrigará En modo que siento y amo la vida Sé que te lo debo a ti Puedes oírme cantar Desde donde estás Tengo que agradecerte por estar en mi vida Sé que debo ser fuerte Ganar esta partida No me rindo Este no es el final Porque lo mejor Está por llegar y cada día tiene magia Mi alma despierta Quiere cantar Y sé que este gran mundo me abrigará |-|Español de España= Cierro los ojos y tú Estás cerca de mí Necesito hablar contigo Escúchame Dices ahora cálmate Porque yo estoy aquí Luego empiezas a tocar para mí Dime que un día yo ganaré Lo sé que no es fácil Luchar y ser mejor Seguir andando Sin tener miedo Yo veo allí Todos mis sueños que parecen muy lejanos Pero soy fuerte Y volaré Porque ya veo entre las nubes mi mañana Eres parte de mí Somos parecidos Tu música es la mía Toco por ti Y tu recuerdo aquí quedará Esta dulce melodía Que me acompañará Seguiré adelante Siempre adelante Todos los sueños que veo me parecen que Están lejanos Pero soy fuerte Y me verás Volar muy alto porque ahora es mi mañana |-|Inglés= There's a place where I can go every time I close my eyes It's the place where you and I can meet again Just like birds in the sky, simply carried by the wind Are your fingers on the keys you're playin' for me? When things get tough and it's hard to believe I hear you say be strong, I know you're halfway there So don't give up now, everything's alright For the best things are yet to come And everyday is full of magic I hear my heart sing a lullaby And I feel safe in the arms of this big world. The way I look my loveful life, guess I've got it all from you And can hear me sing my song from paradise? I am so grateful I had you in my life I know I can be strong I'm followin' my dreams So I won't give up now everything's alright For the best things are yet to come And everyday is full of magic I hear my heart sing a lullaby And I feel safe in the arms of this big world |-|Italiano= Prima strofa: Se chiudo gli occhi sei qui Proprio qui vicino a me Ho bisogno di parlare un pò con te Dici " ora sono qui Smetti di pensare " Poi ti siedi e suoni un pò per me Ponte: Dimmi che un giorno io ce la farò Sai non è facile Ritornello: Restare sempre in piedi e andare avanti Senza voltarsi Davanti a me Vedo i miei sogni e a volte sembrano lontani Ma ho ali grandi E volerò All'orizzonte vedo già il mio domani Seconda strofa: Tu sei parte di me A volte ti assomiglio un pò La tua musica è la mia Suono per te Ponte: Il tuo ricordo indelebile sarà La dolce melodia Che mi accompagnerà Ritornello: E andrò sempre avanti Senza voltarmi Davanti a me Tutti quei sogni e a volte sembrano lontani Ma ho ali grandi E mi vedrai Volare in alto perchè ora è già Domani Vídeo thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px en:This Big World Categoría:Canciones de la 4ª Temporada Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Winx Club en Concierto Categoría:Musa Categoría:4ª Temporada